Protecting Time
by IlvNGTNSBFWFIYMHDisNickGirl
Summary: K.C. receives a long-term solo mission from the Organization, to go to Portland Oregon to protect two girls with a rare ability from The Other Side and GloboDigiDyne. Can she do it? Read to find out! Disclaimer: I don't own K.C. Undercover or Best Friends Whenever. They both belong to Disney Channel. Hope you like the story! (Rating and genres may change later on in the story!)
1. KC's New Mission

**I know it's been awhile, so finally here's my newest story, Protecting Time. It's a crossover between Best Friends Whenever and K.C. Undercover, another Disney show. Hope you enjoy!**  
"K.C! Can you come down here please?" Kira Cooper asked from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Coming mom!" A teenaged girl's voice floated down the stairs. A minute later, a girl with tan skin and dark, curly hair walked down the stairs. This was K.C Cooper, a teenaged spy who worked for the Organization. Her entire family were spies, which included her mom, dad, brother Ernie, and little sister Judy, which stands for Junior Undercover Digital Youth. That was Judy's full name because she was actually a robot, here to assist the Coopers on missions, and although she wasn't programmed to feel emotions, she considered K.C and the rest of the Coopers her family. She loved them. K.C's grandparents were also spies, although they were retired. Marissa is K.C's best friend, who isn't supposed to know that K.C and her family are spies, but what the Organization doesn't know can't hurt them, right?  
"Yes, mom?" K.C asked.  
"I just received word from the Organization about a new mission." Kira informed.

"Okay, so what are the details?" K.C wondered.

"This mission is just for you, but the rest of us can help if you absolutely need it. It's a long term mission, and it requires you to go to a different school." Kira explained.  
"A different school? But what about the dance next Friday, and my math test Thursday, and… What about Marissa?" K.C worried.  
"K.C, don't worry! That stuff has all been taken care of. And you can come to visit on the weekends, and you can even bring your assignments here with you when you visit us. We'd love to meet them." Kira assured.  
"Oh, okay… Wait, assignments?" K.C was even more curious now.  
"Yes. This mission requires you to go to school in Portland, Oregon, because your mission is to protect two teenage girls who live there from not only the Other Side, but from a major company that headquarters in Oregon called GloboDigiDyne, because according to the Organization, the Other Side is after these girls because of their very rare ability, an ability that was once thought to be impossible. They want these girls to work for them. And GDD is wants to experiment on them out how they can do what they do, to see how it works so they can let anyone do it." Kira finished explaining.  
"Okay, so I have to protect these girls and stop the Other Side and GloboDigiDyne, the major corporation that manufactures everything from computers to military defence systems, from finding and recruiting or capturing them because of their ability?" K.C summarized.  
"Yes," Kira replied.  
"Okay, so what is their ability?" K.C wondered.  
"The Organization doesn't have any leads on what their ability is yet, they said that's for you to figure out on your own." Kira informed.  
"Okay, so how will I know who they are? What do they look like?" K.C wondered. Kira pulled out a picture that the Organization gave her of the two girls who were K.C's assignments. The girl standing on the left had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and in the picture she was wearing a green floral blouse with blue jeans, and white shoes. The other girl who was standing on the right had even longer dark brown hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing a white t-shirt with a hamburger on it, a red leather jacket, with black pants and black boots.  
"These are the girls that you have to protect. This photo was given to us by the Organization, but their names are classified right now for security reasons. You will have to find out their names on your own. And when you find them, you can give them your real name, but if anyone else other than these two asks for your name, you use your alias, Rocky Blue. You can tell the two girls that you're here to protect them from the Other Side and GDD. Your mission starts tomorrow, so go pack." Kira informed. K.C nodded and ran up the stairs to pack up everything that she needed for this mission, which included clothes, shampoo, toothpaste, her toothbrush and hairbrush, makeup, and everything else a teenage girl needed. She also packed all the spy gadgets that she knew she would need, and some that she wasn't sure whether she would need them or not, because hey, a spy can't be too careful. After that, she and the rest of her family were called to supper, so K.C went downstairs to enjoy a wonderful, hearty meal of chicken and rice.  
"So, K.C honey, are you ready for your mission?" Craig asked, when they all finished eating supper.  
"Yep, can't wait to go to Portland for this very important mission!" K.C exclaimed. A few hours later, K.C fell asleep, and the next morning, she was taken to the Organization's private airport to board a private plane to Portland.  
~Time Skip~ After K.C. lands in Portland~  
K.C's POV  
I was finally in Portland, Oregon after a few hours of shut eye on the plane. I can't wait to start this mission! But first I have to find the two girls who are my assignments, and my first day at my new school isn't until tomorrow, so I have to spend at least one night at a hotel until then. I grab my luggage and head to the bus/taxi area. I hail a taxi cab and when it stops I put my luggage in the trunk and got in the backseat.  
"Hello madame. Where would you go like to go this evening?" The driver politely and formally asked.  
"Hi, is there a hotel near West Portland High School?" I asked. Since WPHS is the school I'll be going to, I wanted to stay somewhere close to it so I wouldn't have to look all over Portland for it tomorrow morning.  
"Yes there is." He replied.  
"Please take me there." I instructed him. We left the airport behind as I looked out the window and saw how amazing Portland is. It was nighttime, so the entire city was lit up like a Christmas tree, and was twinkling in the dark. It was rush hour, so the traffic was heavy, so it took an hour to get from the airport to the hotel. We passed multiple stores, a mall, an elementary school, a couple small parks, a large dog park, dozens of apartment buildings and houses, several buildings that I couldn't tell what they were for, and one large building with a round edged roof, walls made entirely of windows (on the outside), and a huge G logo on the side of it. Wait, I know that logo. It's the GloboDigiDyne logo! The company that I have to protect two girls from, as well as the Other Side. That building must be the GDD headquarters! Well at least I know where it is now should I need to go there in the future. Soon, the driver pulled into the parking lot of a hotel called the West Portland Hotel. Wow, West Portland High School, West Portland Hotel, they couldn't come up with anything else?  
"Thank-you." I said as I tipped the driver.

"No problem miss. Your welcome." He replied as he popped the trunk for me. I shut the door and grabbed my luggage out of the trunk. When I closed the trunk, I waved to the taxi cab driver as he drove away. I looked at the hotel. Man, the place was huge! It had revolving glass doors which I walked through. The lobby was painted yellow and had fluorescent lighting that made the paint look gold. The floor was made of dark oak wood and had a red carpet leading towards the elevators and front desk, and continued along the first floor. It looked amazing! Since the Organization was paying for my stay, I checked in at the front desk.  
"Reservation for Rocky Blue," I told the clerk my alias because I couldn't tell her my real name, and showed her my photo I.D with my alias on it, and she gave me a passkey for my room, which was on the fourth floor.  
""Thank-you." I said as I walked towards one of the elevators with my luggage, which a bellhop was waiting to load onto a luggage cart for me. He loaded my bags onto the cart and put the cart into the elevator for me, so I smiled and thanked him. The elevator doors closed as I pressed the button for the fourth floor. As the elevator went up, I started thinking about the mission. It officially starts tomorrow, when I start my first day at my new school, West Portland High School, which is where I will most likely find the two girls who are my assignments. I had to protect them from The Other Side and GDD because The Other Side wants these two girls to work for them and GDD wants to experiment on them, both because of their "rare" ability. What is the ability? Are they physic? Can they talk to animals? Do they have photographic memories? None of those seemed like a reason for OS and GDD to be after them. Now, if their ability is a power usually not considered possible like time-travel or invisibility, then that would be a good reason for OS and GDD to be after these girls. Well, I'll probably figure out what their ability is when I meet them at school tomorrow. I wonder what they're like? I hope they're nice. Since I'm allowed to tell them that I'm a spy, it'll be nice to finally be able to talk to someone else besides my family and Marissa. I still don't know what their names are but I know what they look like from the picture that the Organization somehow had to give to my family for me to find these girls. One was a blonde, and the other was a brunette. I can't wait to meet them tomorrow! The elevator door dinged as it opened, revealing a long hallway covered in red carpet and several doors on each side with a swimming pool and hottub room at the end. Wow! I found my room for at least tonight, Room 416. After I unlocked the door, my jaw dropped. The room was beautiful! It had the same paint and lighting as the lobby, a bed with clean, fresh, floral scented sheets and pillows, and an awesome view of western Portland. The place was spotless and sparkling. There was a bathroom off to the side, which was also sparking clean and spotless, and the towels smelled just like the bed sheets. The room had a 30 inch flat screen TV on top of a dresser located right across from the bed, and right next to the bed was a nice comfy chair with a mini fridge on the opposite side of it. I laid my luggage down in a corner, but I didn't bother to unpack because I'll probably only be here for one night, if I find my assignments tomorrow. I decided to go for a swim. I grabbed my swimsuit and my own towel out of my suitcase. And went into the bathroom to change, then I went to the pool for a nice relaxing swim (and a few rides down the water slide, hehe) After an hour I decided to go back to my room to get a good night's sleep because I had a big day ahead of me tomorrow. I stepped out of the pool and went back to my room, where I grabbed a shower and then dried my hair. I pulled on my purple and white hearted pyjamas, and brushed my teeth and hair. I spread my swimsuit and towel out over the drying rack in the closet, then turned on the TV, and crawled into bed. After another hour it was almost 11:00pm so I turned off the TV and lamp, and went to sleep, to prepare for the big day I had tomorrow.  
 **What do you think of this story? Please tell me in the reviews but as you know no flamers please. K.C Undercover will officially meet Best Friends Whenever in the next chapter, and how do you think the mission will go, especially after K.C. finds out what the girl's "rare" ability is? Those of you who watch BFW or have read my stories Time To Be A Ninja or We Meet Again will know what the ability is and what the girls names are. Anyway, until next time!**  
 **-iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl**


	2. Meeting The Assignments

**Ok I'm back! Here's ch 2 of protecting time! Enjoy!**

KC woke up at the crack of dawn, hearing the sounds of alarm clocks and car horns, and people who were on their way to work, school, etc. Now, normally she wouldn't wake up this early, but today was the start of her exciting, new, long term mission. She couldn't be late! So she threw off the covers, grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to grab a shower. After she had showered and dried her hair, she put on a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt with a black number 65 on it, and a red plaid shirt tied around her waist. Then she brushed and curled her hair, grabbed her keycard to her room that she was given when she checked in last night, and went downstairs to the hotel dining room for breakfast. After a hearty breakfast of fruit loops cereal, cheese whiz toast, and apple juice, she hurried back upstairs to her room, unlocked the door with her keycard, and went to the bathroom to finish getting ready for school, and her mission. She brushed her teeth and did her makeup, then she grabbed her backpack, her keycard, and a map of Portland, which she examined.

"Ok, so I'm here, and the school is here. So to get to the school from here, the shortest route is this one, so that's the one I will take." KC explained to herself out loud, as she put her keycard and the map in her backpack. The hotel room door automatically locked behind KC as she headed towards the elevator. When she reached the main floor, she waved at the receptionist as she walked by, and the doorman opened the door for her and waved goodbye as she left the building, where another taxi was waiting for her. She got in the back and closed the door.

KCs POV

"West Portland High School please." I told the driver, who was a woman this time.

"No problem!" She stated as we started driving to the school. After about 10 minutes, we pulled into the parking lot of my new school, at least for now.

"Here we are!" the driver informed.

"Thank you very much!" I told the driver as I tipped her with $5. I shut the door to the cab and the driver drove off. I turned around and looked at the school. It was huge! The outside of the building was a beige colour, and it had stairs that led up to a balcony that went almost all the way around the school, and it had an outdoor eating area with blue and purple umbrellas over each table, which was behind a small hedge and raised up above the WEST PORTLAND HIGH SCHOOL sign, which was across from a beautiful flower bed.

"Wow!" Was all I could say. I found my way to the main entrance, where I found a sign directing me to the main office. Right! I had to go to the main office and register myself as a student, here at WPHS and get my locker assignment and class schedule before I could start looking for those girls I need to protect. I found my way there and knocked on the door before walking in. The secretary was there, and she beckoned me over to her.

"Hello. How can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm a new student here, and I wanted to register and get my locker assignment and class schedule?" I informed her, although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Yes. What's your name?" the secretary asked

"My name is K.C… Uh, I mean Rocky. Rocky Blue." I introduced myself, but I almost messed up!

" _Good going K.C! It's only the first day of your mission and you almost slipped up by nearly revealing your real name already! Keep it together!"_ I thought to myself.

"What year are you in?" She needed to know.

"I'm a freshman. Freshwoman actually. Haha!" I joked. But I'm actually a sophomore, but I needed to be a freshman for my mission since my assignments are freshmen.

"Okay." She typed something in on the computer, then wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"This is your locker number and combination, and I will print out your class schedule while the principal meets you." She informed.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I knocked on the door to the principal's office.

"Come in!" I heard a male voice say. I opened the door to see a middle aged man sitting at his desk.

"Hello, my name is Rocky Blue. I'm a new student here." I introduced myself.

"Hello, Miss Blue. I am Mr. Doyle, which is what you may call me. That or 'sir'. I am the principal here at West Portland High School. I am also the Science and Driver's Ed teacher, which you will be in." He told K.C.

"So you just transferred here?" He asked her.

"Yes sir, from Hamilton High in Washington, DC." I told him. At least I was allowed to tell people where I'm actually from, instead of having to lie about where I'm from, like I had to lie about my name, what year of high school I'm currently in, and why I was actually here to everyone except for my new mission assignments. Mr. Doyle typed something in on his computer.

"Okay, well it says here that you are a straight A student, and you have a squeaky clean record, um, except once when you pulled on a teacher's mustache." He reminded. I nodded sheepishly. It only happened because I was still new at being a spy and I thought the teacher was an enemy agent trying to capture me. Turns out I was just being paranoid.  
"Please don't let that happen here." Mr. Doyle warned.

"That's a long story, but I promise I won't let that happen here." I assured.

"Good. Now Ms. Grushaw the secretary will have your class schedule and locker assignment ready for you. You can pick those up on your way out. Thank-you and nice to meet you Ms. Blue!" Mr. Doyle dismissed.

"Thanks! You too sir!" I said as I walked out of the room. Ms. Grushaw handed me my schedule and locker assignment, then I was free to continue on with the next part of my mission, finding those girls. There was a basket full of maps of the school mounted on the wall just outside the office. How convenient, I could use one of those for the first day. I took one and opened it. Then I looked at her class schedule to see what my first class of the day was. It was Drivers Ed, then math, then art. That's not too bad for the first morning at my new school. However, I still have 10 minutes before I have to go to class, so I found my way to my new locker, which was number 298, put in my new combination, which I put in my wallet afterwards, just in case. When I opened my locker, all the textbooks that I needed for each class was already there, neatly stacked! That's very helpful, since I like to be organized and neat. I took everything except for whatever I needed for the first two classes out of my backpack and put it in my locker. I will personalize my locker later, I have more important business to attend to. I found the girls washroom, went in, and took out my phone and dialed home. It rang three times before I heard a familiar voice on the other end.

Normal- K.C

 _Italicized- Whoever is on the other end of the phone conversation_

" _Hello?"_

"Judy! It's K.C! Where's mom? Or dad?"

" _K.C! Your mom is right here and your dad is gone to a meeting with the Organization. How's the mission going?"_

"The mission is going well, can you put mom on please?"

" _Sure. Agent Kira! It's for you! She's coming."_

"Okay."

" _Hello?"_

"Hi mom!"

" _Hi K.C honey, how are you today? How's the mission?"_

"I'm good. The mission is going well, I've successfully enrolled myself in West Portland High School, but I have yet to find those two girls. How are you and everyone else? Have you figured out what to tell Marissa yet?"

" _Myself and the rest of the family are fine. And we told Marissa that you are visiting your cousins in Canada for a while, and for her not to worry if she doesn't hear from you for awhile. You need to find those girls!"_

"I know, I will. Okay, tell everyone I said hi! I love you! Tell them that too!"

" _I will! Love you too sweetie! Bye!_

"Bye!" With that, I hit the "End call" button on the my phone screen, and left the washroom. Off to homeroom, which took me a few minutes to find, but I found it just as the bell rang. Now I have to find Drivers Ed, which turned out to be right next door to my homeroom. Okay! I walked into the classroom and took the last empty seat. I looked around at my fellow classmates. I noticed two boys practising with the driving simulator. Is that what we're supposed to be doing?

"Ugh! This driving simulator is so stressful! There's some speed demon behind me who won't stop riding my bumper!" I heard the boy in the blue hoodie and brown pants say.

"You think you've got problems? I've got some old lady in front of me that won't let me go by." The other boy in the patterned shirt and brown hat. Then they looked at each other's screens, and realized that they were the cause of each other's 'problems'.

"Ahh!" They both said at the same time.

"Speed demon!" The first boy said.

"Old lady!" The other boy replied. Then the teacher walked in.

 **Time skip-Lunchtime**

The bell rang out and class was dismissed. I headed to my locker to put my stuff away, then found my way to the cafeteria, where I purchased a veggie burger, caesar salad, and fruit juice for my lunch, since I am a vegetarian. In the commons, I looked around. Then I saw them! I had to look at the picture the Organization gave me to make sure. Yep, it's definitely them! The girls! My mission assignments! Finally! I started walking over to them until I realized that they were sitting with the two boys I saw earlier. They looked like they were just friends. I continued on over to them.

"Hi, I'm Rocky Blue. I'm new here at this school. Can I sit here?" I asked.

"Sure." The blonde haired girl replied. I sat down.

"Hi, I'm Shelby." She introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Cyd." The other girl, the brunette one introduced.

"Hello, my name is Barry." The boy in the blue hoodie from earlier introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Naldo!" The other boy in the hat introduced himself as well.

"Weren't you in our Drivers Ed class earlier?" Barry asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Cool!" Barry responded.

"Me and Shelby are in that class too, but today we missed it because we were a little…" Cyd looked at Shelby.

"Late." She finished.

"Oh, okay cool." I replied.

"So Rocky, where did you move here from?" Shelby wondered.

"Washington, DC. I transferred from Hamilton High. But right now I am staying at a hotel because my family is stuck in Washington for awhile." I informed them, but at least it was true!

"Yeah, I know the how you feel." Cyd replied.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"My parents are in Peru for about 3 years on an archeological dig. So I'm staying with Shelby and her family for this time, because she is my best friend." Cyd explained.

"Really?" I responded.

"Yeah." Well at least I'm not the only one who's away from my family at the moment, but at least I get to go visit mine on the weekends. Barry and Naldo stood up.

"We gotta go now, but it's nice to meet you Rocky! See you in class!" Barry exclaimed.

"See you guys later!" Shelby called out. Great, Barry and Naldo are gone, so they can't hear us now. I guess it's now or never.

"So listen, Cyd, Shelby, my name isn't really Rocky Blue, it's K.C Cooper. And although it's true that I transferred here from Hamilton High in Washington, DC, and that my family is still there, that's not the entire reason I'm here." I started.

"So...Why are you here?" Shelby asked curiously.

"I'm here...to protect you." I went straight to the point.

 **What did you think? Tell me in the reviews, but no flamers. Please follow/favorite! I don't know when exactly I will be able to write chapter 3, with my other stories and finals coming up in a couple of weeks and all, plus I will probably be working this summer, but it will be up eventually! Just bear with me! Thanks!**

 **-iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl**


End file.
